


Oblivious

by StrangeBlueGlow (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/StrangeBlueGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas, with a of bit Sam's help, tries to woo Dean. Dean is oblivious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [D_hearts_C](http://community.livejournal.com/d_hearts_c/) Valentine's Challenge prompt by [](http://wolfinthenight.livejournal.com/) "I don't even know what that word means, Cas!"

"Monsters don't just go from cranked to 11 to mute, Dean. Something big is going to go down and you know it. We need to be watching for the signs of where it's all going to blow up."

"I agree with Sam. Everywhere, things have been unsettlingly halcyon lately."

"'Halcyon'? I don't even know what that word means, Cas!" Dean grabbed his keys and his jacket and practically bolted for the door. "I'm going for a drive, I'll be back when you giant nerds are done being buzz-kills."

The door slammed leaving silence between Sam and Castiel.

Castiel tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"I've upset Dean..."

"He just has his panties in a bunch over nothing today. Sometimes he gets pissy when I pull the 'college boy' routine. I think he's insecure about not being the smart one. It's just that there's been nothing to hunt for a couple weeks now and we're kinda on edge. Don't sweat it."

Castiel looked contemplatively at the door for a moment. "I find it... distressing... when Dean is upset. I don't like it."

"No one likes it."

"Perhaps I should comfort him..."

"He just needs some time to cool off. Don't worry."

Sam turned his attention to his laptop for a moment before something dawned on him. He looked up to see Castiel still staring intently at the door. "Um, Cas? Do you like, /like/-like my brother?"

Cas looked at Sam with the tilt of confusion.

"Let me rephrase. You and I, we're friends, and you feel a certain way about me, right, but the way you feel about Dean, there's something more, or different, about it?"

Cas thought for a moment. "I am not completely sure of my feelings, but yes, I believe that begins to explain it."

Sam's eyes brightened and a huge smile spread across his face. "You have a crush on my brother... That's adorable."

Cas looked down. "This isn't funny, Sam. I've never felt this way before..."

"Sorry. Does Dean know how you feel about him?"

"No... I've not had occasion to tell him. And considering his attitude towards emotional expressions, I don't know if it would be the best idea."

"You can't just pine for him forever and not let him know. But words were never Dean's strong point. And subtly isn't either. You have to do something to clue him in."

Cas tilted his head thoughtfully."That seems like an appropriate plan of action. How would I do that?"

"Well, um... Wait, are you asking me to help you woo my brother?"

"Yes," Cas said, as though it was something as serious and normal to them as the business of saving the world.

\---

Dean came back sooner than expected due to forgetting his wallet, and the conversation had been cut short, but Castiel had garnered one important piece of information: "The way to a man's, and especially Dean's, heart is through his stomach."

The next time Castiel came, he brought pie.

As Cas sat down the pie, Dean noticed the angel glance at Sam and Sam return the look with a smile. He thought it was a little weird, but Dean was never one to question things when pie was involved.

-

Dean didn't really think much of it when Sam and Cas had started spending a bit more time together, either. Cas had been spending more time with him as well. Things were still unsettlingly quiet, but it wasn't completely boring anymore, and it was nice to have the angel around.

He didn't know why they were spending time together, but he chalked it up to 'nerds loving their research too much'.

Dean couldn't explain Cas's sudden interest in his music, his new habit of bringing food, or his wanting to ride shotgun as easily, but Dean couldn't explain a lot of the things Cas did normally.

-

Castiel waited until he Dean had slipped out for a moment to visit Sam. "Dean remains oblivious to my advances, Sam."

Sam sighed. "I think we're still being a bit too subtle. You could just tell him. I don't think it would go that badly."

Cas sat next to Sam on the end of the bed and looked distraught.

"Or you could, I don't know, try putting your hand on his thigh." Sam shrugged.

Cas gave him a look of bewilderment.

"It's a little forward, but it'll send the message."

"Put my hand on his thigh... Like this?" Cas put his hand on Sam's thigh, a little too inwardly and far too high for it to be anything but outright sexually suggestive if it were coming from anyone but Cas.

Sam moved his hand to shove Cas's hand off, but not before the door clicked open.

Dean stood there for exactly 3 seconds, jaw dropped and eyes bugging out, the only thoughts in his head being _Oh my God_ and _this explains some things_ , before slamming it shut.

-

After that, things got awkward. Dean wouldn't speak of what he thought he saw nor listen to Sam try to explain.

When Cas visited, Dean would try to find a way skip out. If he wanted to ride shotgun, Dean would let Sam drive.

Castiel had had enough.

\---

Castiel was waiting in the brothers' motel room waiting for them to return from a hunt. He'd brought beer this time.

Dean took one step in the door and saw Cas, then began to turn right back around again. "Hey, I'm going to fill The Impala up, maybe grab something to eat, see what there is to do in town. Don't wait up." Dean was headed back towards the car before anyone could say another word.

Castiel let out an exasperated sigh and looked at Sam. "Your brother can be... most irritating." Then he disappeared.

-

"Dean," Castiel reappeared next to the Impala, blocking the door, "why do keep trying to avoid me?"

"I'm just trying to give you and Sam some /alone time/," Dean said, just barely keeping himself from rolling his eyes.

Castiel once again tilted his head in confusion. He was getting used to viewing the world at an angle at this point.

"Look, I know you and my brother are... Which is, okay, it's weird, because you're an angel, and he's Sam, and who the hell wants to do Dorkius Gigantus? But I'm okay with it. Sam will be good to you. You're great for each other. So get in there and let my brother dehymenate you if he hasn't already or whatever."

"Dean, I can assure you I am not and do not wish to have sexual relations with Sam."

It was Dean's turn to tilt his head in confusion. "But..."

"I enjoy Sam's company and like him as a friend... But my feelings for you are different."

"Wait, me? But... the food... and the looks... and I caught you with your hand on his thigh!"

Cas looked down, embarrassed. "Sam was attempting to teach me how to show you my interest. The looks were encouragement, and the food was for you, Dean..."

"Oh, wow... I really had no idea, Cas... I'm-"

"If it makes you uncomfortable, we don't need to speak of it. I'm sorry."

"Oh, Cas, no.."

Cas kept looking down for a moment then lifted his head only to find his lips meeting Dean's.

It was a soft, gentle kiss. Cas didn't think there could be anything better in all of creation.

Dean pulled back smiling. "What do you say we go grab a burger together?"

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean again, a little deeper, but still chaste.

There was, in fact, something better than that first kiss.

"I'd like that, Dean. Very much."


End file.
